


As If I've Met You Before

by FallenQueen2



Series: Shadowhunter Tales [37]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, Blood Drinking, Captured Alec Lightwood, Don't copy to another site, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Shadowhunter Bingo 2019, Shadowhunter Jace Wayland, Valentine is not a good father, Vampire Alec Lightwood, Warlock Isabelle Lightwood, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Jace couldn’t help but feel drawn to the Vampire his father had captured.Created for @shadowhunterbingoSquares Filled:Chapter 1-Meet UglyChapter 2-Warlock Izzy
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Shadowhunter Tales [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/885717
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96
Collections: SHBingo





	1. Meet Ugly

Jace usually did his utmost to avoid the ‘prison’ section of the warehouse the Circle was currently setting up shop in New York. He hated the depression that radiated off the Downworlder’s that always triggered a helpless rage in the blond. He hated seeing what his father did to them all in the name of the Angel and the superiority of the Shadowhunter race. 

However, Jace found himself drawn to the prison of the warehouse more often in the past week, in particular the newest vampire that they had dragged in. He had messy hair as dark as the runes that decorated Jace’s skin and hazel eyes that always seemed to find Jace whenever the Shadowhunter walked in. 

The vampire hadn’t uttered a word since he was brought in, no matter how badly he was burned with UV rays, how much blood was taken from him or how much was injected into him. He stayed deadly silent, the others thought he was a mute or saw it as a weakness; Jace, on the other hand, saw it as strength. 

“You’re stronger than you’re letting on, you could tear through these idiots within a minute… Why don’t you?” Jace blurted out three days after he caught himself watching the black-haired vampire. The blond made sure he was alone so it was only him and the vampire in the room that acted as a cell for the Downworlder. 

“Why do you care so much?” The vampire retorted, his voice rough and low but somehow it felt like coming home to the blond like he had heard it in a dream of another life. 

“What?” Jace took a step back, taken aback by the question. The vampire rose from the floor, his skin burned from the latest round of torture he endured but he didn’t show any discomfort from it. 

“You’ve been watching me, but I’ve been watching you. You aren’t the same as these fanatics’. You aren’t acting superior to us; you seem to be in as much pain as we are. So I ask again, why do you care so much?” The vampire stepped closer to the bars of the cell that stood between him and Jace. 

“I’m Valentine’s son, I’m here because my father would kill me if I tried to leave. I’m as much a prisoner as you are, but you have a chance to get away and I just… I think you of all the Downworlder’s he has taken could do it.” Jace didn’t know why he was all but spilling his guts to this vampire, but it was something in those hazel eyes that made him want to talk. 

“If you could getaway… What would you do?” The vampire curled his fingers around the bar, tilting his head to the side as he examined Jace curiously. 

“I’m…I’m not sure, I never really thought about… Thinking about it would give me hope and I’m not sure I could handle having hope knowing it would amount to nothing.” Jace admitted quietly, almost ashamed that he had never thought too in-depth about what his life could be away from Valentine, away from this meaningless war his father was fighting. 

“I understand that feeling blondie, far too well…” The vampire said, understanding evident in his eyes and Jace found himself stepping up to the bars, the keys to the cell feeling like lead in his jacket pocket. 

“If you got out of here… What would you do?” Jace asked quietly, needing to know the vampire’s thoughts on that. 

“I would make sure Valentine couldn’t hurt anyone again… Make sure you were safe from him, make you safe in a way I think you’ve never felt before.” The vampire spoke, slowly reaching his right hand through the space between the bars and brushed his fingertips over the blond’s cheek. Jace shuddered at the cold touch and at the promise the vampire was all but giving him. 

Jace shoved his hand into his pocket and fumbled with the key before inserting it into the lock of the cell and twisted it. Jace kicked at the bars until the door swung inward forcing the vampire back a few steps, a surprised yet pleased look on his face. 

“I’m Jace,” Jace smiled as he stepped into the cell, within range of the vampire. 

“Alec,” Alec smiled, flashing his sharp teeth that reminded Jace Alec was indeed a vampire but in his heart, he knew he was doing the right thing. 

“If you’re going to get out, you’ll need blood,” Jace said as he unzipped his jacket and tugged the collar of his shirt away from his collarbone, enjoying the way the other inhaled sharply. 

“Are you offering your blood freely blondie?” Alec stepped closer, running his hand through Jace’s hair before cupping the back of the Shadowhunter’s neck. 

“I am, just make sure we get out of here alive yeah?” Jace chuckled, as he was pulled flush against Alec. 

“That won’t be a problem,” Alec assured the blond before he sank his fangs into his neck. Jace moaned in surprise at the surge of pleasure the bite was causing him even as Alec drank deeply. Jace barely noticed the way the warehouse shook and exploded around him, but he did notice the smile Alec’s lips were forming against his neck and somehow Jace had never felt more relaxed than he did right now.


	2. Warlock Izzy

Isabelle Lightwood did not get angry. She has had many centuries to get her temper under control, the last time she had lost control of her emotions and magic it had not turned out well for anyone involved. So no she did not get angry, but when the news of Alec’s capture at Valentine’s hands reached her, she got furious. 

Her big brother who had turned his back on everything he knew and willingly turned into a vampire to be able to stay at her side for forever. Her big brother had been taken by one of the most sadistic, insane Shadowhunters in their history so far. Isabelle was a hurricane of fury and magic as she blasted her way through the warehouse she had tracked her big brother too. It was warded and by water, but she and Alec shared blood, all but shared a soul and nothing petty as water and weak wards would stop her from getting her brother back. 

Red magic mixed with arches of lightning that was currently emitting from her body, turning everything they touched to ash as she walked through the warehouse in her highest heels and her most skintight dress. She was dressed to kill and her magic responded to that. Her Warlock mark hissed and spit from where it had emerged from her back where she had glamoured the large snake into a tattoo for when she ventured out into the mundane world. It was an odd mark even for a Warlock, but she adored the snake that was apart of her and it adored her. 

Isabelle snapped her fingers and the locator spell she had trained on her big brother twisted and formed into a glowing ball of light. She followed it as it led her towards where Alec was being held in the bowels of the warehouse. 

“Get away from him!” Isabelle snarled when she caught sight of a blond in black leathers and covered in Runes in the same cage the slumped form of her big brother was in. 

“Izzy wait!” Alec shouted, his words causing a large ball of pure power to stop inches away from the blond Shadowhunter’s face. Isabelle’s fingers twitched and her mark hissed at the sudden stop of power. 

“Why should I?” Isabelle snapped, her anger mounting at seeing the numerous burns and blood that stained her big brother’s body when he staggered to his feet. 

“This is Jace, he’s Valentine’s son but he is treated worse than a prisoner. He helped me, he allowed me to feed on him so I could make sure we both got out of here. Please Iz, we have to take him with us.” Alec explained as he helped the blond to his feet. Jace was swaying unsteadily on his feet and he had a large, sluggishly bleeding bite mark on his neck obviously from Alec who still had blood on his lips. 

Isabelle watched as the two leaned against each other, not even noticing they were doing it and her magic twisted around the Shadowhunter and came back purring in contentment in the same way it did whenever it twisted around Alec. 

“He can come, I would not leave even my worst enemy to Valentine’s tender mercies.” Isabelle decided and waved her hands around to form a portal that would bring the three of them to her and Alec’s townhouse. 

“Hold on blondie,” Alec smirked and easily scooped the smaller man up into his arms before flitting through the portal. Isabelle laughed as she heard Jace shouting in general and at Alec as they sped past her. She petted her mark’s head as her magic flared and fires and explosions spread throughout the warehouse. They would not stop until this building and those that worked with Valentine were burnt to a crisp. The Downworlder’s he had captured would be able to walk away free and unharmed as she had used a very particular spell for this attack. 

“Blondie, oh big brother must like him if he’s giving him a cute nickname already.” Isabelle mused thoughtfully as she stepped through her portal as well and out into the living room of her and Alec’s home.

Isabelle rolled her shoulders and closed her eyes as her mark wiggled it’s way back under her skin, leaving a scaled tattoo in its wake as she moved toward the kitchen where she could hear their voices. 

“Thank you, for saving me. For taking me away from him just like you said you would.” Jace was saying to Alec who was shoving some juice and a sandwich in his hands. 

“Consider us even, you saved me first.” Alec reminded the blond who just ducked his head as he quietly bit into his sandwich. Isabelle smiled at the sight of Alec taking care of Jace and Jace allowing it. 

Besides she knew her brother, the two of them would be heading back out into the city once Jace was tucked up safe in a well-warded bedroom to get some obviously needed sleep. She and Alec were going to release their combined powers on the Circle and Isabelle knew her brother would not stop until he could present the blond Valentine’s head on a platter. Alec would consider it a courting gift, he was old fashioned that way and somehow Isabelle knew Jace would accept and adore it as much as he would accept and adore her big brother. 

She knew now that he was going to be staying with them and her magic hummed pleased at the idea and she found herself relaxing, knowing certain things in the world were always meant to be and the three of them must be meant to be and who was she to tamper with that? Especially since it made her brother look so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this chapter, I AM FINISHED MY BINGO CARD! :D


End file.
